NYCW
NYCW is a Video Game Wrestling League owned by Andy Morales, which stands for New York City Wrestling. This is an independent federation which lives in the Williamsburg section of Brooklyn, New York. The idea to create NYCW began in the beginning of 2009. On May 14, 2010, NYCW Launched their first webshow a month later they launched their CPV "Ground Zero" to begin the leauge. NYCW First Web Matches: *Punk Ju Bitch vs PBasik vs Juana Andrea *'Crazy Mexican' vs Johnny NoName *'Joseph Matos' vs Andre Mercado NYCW First Webshow: 5-14-10: Johnny NoName vs Maiz Elote Kristy Randall/Juana Andrea(Sheena No Show) vs R-Theata NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 1: Crazy Mexican vs Don Waldy Fatal Four way for Vixens Championship: Charo vs Miss Penny Dreadful vs Cammy White vs Lady Hurricane Morrison defeated Lady Hurricane to become Second Vixens Champion. NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 2: Xtreme Tony vs Byron "Sherman" Herrarte NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 3: Gregory Black vs Glitter Sexpot NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 4: Joseph Matos vs Sagat NYCW Championships: World Heavyweight Champion: *1st: Gregory Black Internet Champion: *1st: Terry Bogard Gregory Black at Ground Zero 2010 *2nd: Sagat Terry Bogard on Episode 3 *3rd: Jamie Jager Dr.P1zza(Defended for Sagat) on Episode 4 Vixens Champion: *1st: Lady Hurricane Charo, Miss Penny Dreadful, and Cammy White on 5-14-10 Webshow *2nd: Angelica (Morrison) Lady Hurricane on 5-14-10 Webshow due to contract clause Vixens Internet Champion: *1st: Kristy Randall Juana Andrea, Cammy White, and Sheena Marie on Episode 2 Click Per Views Season One: * Ground Zero - June 2010 at Ground Zero aka World Trade Center Manhattan, New York * SummerGames - September 2010 at the Brooklyn Navy Yard at the Steiner Studio * In Your PC - HAS NOT YET HAPPENED * Ghetto Rulez - HAS NOT YET HAPPENED at the Hammerstein Ball Room, Manhattan Center * Modern Warfare - HAS NOT YET HAPPENED at the Bushwick Projects in Brooklyn, New York * Anarchy - HAS NOT YET HAPPENED * World Series - HAS NOT YET HAPPENED Controversy Sheena Marie "Danny Jackpot" Incident Sheena Marie had issues with Danny Jackpot due to her being drafted to NAW. Not only she was banned from CAW Mainstream, on the NYCW's first episode, Sheena Marie called out Danny Jackpot (Who is not a contracted NYCW Wrestler) stating that she had a score to settle with him and it turned out that it was a female that was dressed up as Danny Jackpot and was renamed to "Pussy Jackoff" She then beat her up and leaves her unconscious. Dr.P1zza Invades NYCW Someone was trying to take out Joseph Matos by trying to run him over with a car but he moved out the way. On episode 1 of NYCW, Joseph was in the ring trying to confront the person who was driving the car which was unknown until Episode 2, and while being in the ring, Dr.P1zza came out from the crowd and attacked Joseph Matos. Gregory Black came to his aid and scared off Dr.P1zza until Joseph gave Gregory black (His SEA Rival) the JM Cutter and left the ring. On Episode 2 it was revealed that it was Dr.P1zza driving the car to take down Joseph Matos. Dr.P1zza called out Andy Morales but instead Joseph Matos came out and Confronted Dr.P1zza. Andy Morales later came to the stage and announced Dr.P1zza officially part of NYCW and was put in a match against Matos. Later that night, Matos defeated P1zza, and after the match, he continued to beat up P1zza and JM factored him on the stage. Roster Andre Mercado Andy Morales Angelica Blue Demon Jr. Byron "Sherman" Herrarte Cammy White Charo Crazy Mexican Dave Grohl Deavoh Gregg Don Waldy Drake Adams El Chacal El Hijo Del Santo Glitter Sexpot Gregory Black Hera Stacia Ice La Foxx Johnny NoName Joseph Matos Juana Andrea King Kristy Randall Kurt Cobain Kyla Cole La Tusa Lady Hurricane Lady Nova Maiz Elote PBasik Miss Penny Dreadful Sagat Sheena Marie Simon Diamond Terry Bogard Xtreme Tony